


Babysitting Stripe

by Emmlire



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Cute Stripe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Petsitting, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmlire/pseuds/Emmlire
Summary: Tweek is babysitting Stripe for a day when Craig has to go out of town. One day with one guinea pig, how hard could that be? Just ask Tweek.Just a sweet little story I came up with for fun.





	1. Welcome Home, Stripe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I was in the mood to write a sweet story since my other story is kind of angsty :)
> 
> This story won't be very long just a couple of chapters, but I hope you all enjoy the sweetness. Of course, in my stories there has to be a little conflict but it's nothing bad.  
> I couldn't help myself. I love that they have a guinea pig together!
> 
> Here is a link to an audio version of the story.   
> 'UAs-Art-on-Youtube' did a wonderful job. You guys should check it out!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2zLa_G91SY

It was a nice Saturday morning in the small town of South Park. The snow had begun to melt, and flowers were popping up randomly on the trees and in the grass. Tweek was strolling down the sidewalk on his way to his boyfriend’s house. The same path he always did when going to his boyfriend’s house, but this morning was different. He wasn’t going over to hang out or watch red racer with Craig, oh no. This time Craig had asked him to do a favor.

It happened a few days ago when is his aunt announced she was getting married. Because his aunt was close family, Craig’s parents were making him attend the wedding. They would only be gone one day, leaving Saturday morning and be home by Sunday evening. The only problem was, he had no one to look after Stripe and asked Tweek if he would mind taking care of him during his absence. 

At that time, Tweek without hesitation agreed knowing full well he could watch Stripe for a day. Stripe was their baby. The guinea pig was just as much his responsibility as his chullo wearing boyfriend. 

Last night, he got everything ready for the new arrival. He had cleared off his desk where Stripe’s cage would go, and he picked up and vacuumed every inch of his room, so he could play with the fuzzy rodent without him eating anything toxic or may cause him to choke. 

Although the blond had jumped at the opportunity to show Craig he was responsible, he was now having second thoughts. What was he thinking? He could barely keep a goldfish alive for a couple of days. How was he supposed to take care something three times that size? Oh God! He should have googled tips on taking care of guinea pigs! “Arrg-Craig’s going to kill me for sure if anything happens to Stripe!” Tweek growled as his fingers clawing at his improperly buttoned shirt. 

He was a nerves wreck thinking about all the things that could go wrong. What if Stripe gets sick? What was he supposed to do? “I-I’m not ready for this responsibility!” Without realizing where he was, he was standing on Craig’s front porch with the door opened to reveal the emotionless face of his boyfriend staring back at him. 

“OH!” Tweek squeaked holding onto the front of his shirt for security or possibly out of embarrassment. “It’s never hard to know when you’re here, Tweek.” Craig commented, his voice holding no amount of indifference. “Thanks for watching Stripe while I’m gone.” He continued motioning the twitchy boy to enter the house. As Craig kept talking, Tweek was only somewhat listening. He was sweating a nervous sweat and his body went stiff when he saw the innocent little guinea pig staring back at him with those giant black eyes. Stripe and Craig were putting all their faith and trust in him. This is way too MUCH PRESSURE!!

Snapping out of his delusions, Tweek listened more careful to the instructions Craig was giving him about Stripe. What he liked and what he disliked. Though Tweek had knowledge of this since they played with Stripe every day after school. It was the other things that worried him. Like, what if he didn’t feed him enough and he starves? What if he fed him too much and he explodes?!  
When Craig handed him the cage, it took all Tweek’s strength to stop his shakes from rattling it and scaring the little creature inside. “A-are sure he wouldn’t be better off staying here?!” The nervous blond asked giving Craig a chance to change his mind.

“I’m sure.” He said, sticking his finger through the cage to pet the guinea pig. “He would be fine for a day by himself, but he would get lonely. Isn’t that right Stripe?” The guinea pig turned away and tucked himself in one of the corners of the cage. “Look, if anything happens or you have any questions you can always call or send a text.” Craig reassured his nervous love. “Yeah, bu-“ Tweek was silenced by Craig’s hand over his mouth. “No buts. You’re a great daddy. Ok?” 

Craig smiled at Tweek and the blond gave a smile of his own. Craig began to lean and get closer as their noses brushed up together. 

“Craig, have you finished packing, sweetheart?” His mother called as she entered the living room. The two boys withdrew from the other, thankfully his mother seemed to have missed the almost kiss. 

“Yes, mom” Craig replied his face returning to its deadpan status. “Then go put your bags in the car, we’re about to leave.” Mrs. Tucker instructed her son. Rolling his eyes, he gave Tweek one last reassuring smile before stomping upstairs. 

Mrs. Tucker came up to Tweek placed a kind hand on his shoulder. “Thank you so much for watching Stripe, Tweek. Craig was so worried to leave him alone.” Tweek’s hand gripped the handle of the cage tighter, trying his hardest not to shake the cage. “N-No Prob-blem.” He stuttered, everyone had such great confidence in him. What happens if he lets them down? At his best attempt to swallow his anxiety, he tucked the food and Stripe’s favorite toy, that Craig brought down, under his arm. With that, the twitching blond said his goodbyes and left with his new companion.

It took Tweek much longer to return to his house. Not because the cage was heavy. No, Tweek was so scared that Stripe might jump out or something might happen to him on the walk over. The usual five-minute walk took twice that, but the both made it home safely. 

Tweek entered his room, “welcome home, Stripe” he welcomed the fuzzy creature in the cage who gave a tiny noise of what Tweek hoped was approval. The blond gave Stripe a small tour of his room before gently sitting the cage on his spotless desk. “W-what do you want to do first?” he asked as if he was expecting the guinea pig to respond. Searching around the room his eyes landed upon Stripe’s hollowed-out ball he loves to play in. “Wa-want to play with your ball?” Tweek asked with a smile trying to get the guinea pig out of the corner or at least acknowledge his presents. 

To no avail, Stripe just sat there and didn’t move. Tweek was a little discouraged that Stripe didn’t seem to be happy about being here. “Maybe you’re just tired.” With that Tweek gave Stripe his privacy and let him be for a while. He moved his laptop onto his bed but laid at an angle to make sure he could see Stripe at all times.

It was now two o’clock in the afternoon and Stripe still hasn’t moved an inch. Tweek tried giving him treats and tried picking him up, but Stripe would just run to another part of the cage. He wondered if he should text Craig and ask him. No, he didn’t want to bother Craig since he only had the guinea pig for a few hours. Craig would never trust him ever again. But what if Stripe really was sick? He seemed fine before they left Craig’s house. 

Tweek walked up to the cage and stuck his finger through one of the slits to caress the fuzzy creature. “Is that it? Are you home sick, little guy?” Tweek asked quietly before perking up with a warm smile. “Everything is going to be alright. I’m not as cool as your daddy, b-but I can be just as fun.” The blond stuck his skinny are through the opening of the cage and gave Stripe no choice but to come with him. Lifting the soft furry rodent from his cage, he curled Stripe up to his chest and brought him over to the bed. Taking out his phone, Tweek laid Stripe beside him.

“Look Stripe, it’s your daddy!” he had the phone pointed at Stripe that had a picture he took of Craig with his usual neutral expression. He could have at least smiled. They sat there and Tweek told stories of each picture he had of Craig. He had ones before they were dating and when they played games with the other kids. Whiling he was going down memory lane he received a message from Craig. 

Craig: Hey, we just made it to my Aunt’s house.

Craig: How is everything?

Thinking of a great idea, Tweek picked Stripe up and pressed the guinea pig up to his cheek. “Say Cheeese!” he smiled before taking a selfie with the unenthused guinea pig. Looking over the picture before deeming it good enough. “This is so cute Stripe! Craig’s going to love it!” he said as he was sending the picture to said boyfriend. 

They both laid on the bed and Tweek told Stripe all about his worries and problems. Stripe was such a good listener. He would make such cute noises anytime Tweek would get excited about something! “You would never judge me, right Stripe?” Tweek’s question was met with silence until single buzz came from his phone breaking the silence. It was a message from Craig.

Craig: You two are adorable

Tweek showed Stripe the message with a small giggle. “He said we’re adorable, Stripe!” Though Tweek was trying to perk up the guinea pig, it didn’t seem to be working. He could almost see sadness in the creature’s eyes. There was no denying it, he missed his daddy. Though he was his daddy too the kids always tend to pick a favorite and that happened to be Craig. Releasing a defeated sigh, he picked Stripe back up and put him in his cage. 

“I’m going to go get something to eat. I’ll be right back then I’ll call Craig.” Tweek announced to the rodent with hurt in his voice. He had tried so hard and he failed. Stripe hated him and now Craig was going to hate him. He let everyone down.


	2. MIA Guinea Pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings to all of you out there. Hope your weekend has been eventful!
> 
> Most of the comments were talking about little baby guinea pigs. Sadly, there will not be any furry babies in this story besides Stripe. When I wrote this Stripe was a boy. Maybe I'll write a new story with Tweek and Craig becoming guinea grandparents. How CUTE!!!
> 
> Enough talk, please enjoy the last chapter.

Tweek was downstairs in his kitchen making a sandwich waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Though his body was going through the motions his mind was elsewhere. He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. He was doing the exact same things with Stripe that they do at Craig’s house. 

Tweek ran his fingers through his knotted thick blond hair as a nervous tick. “What am I going to tell Craig?” He wondered resting his upper body on the counter top. “That Stripe hated him and was having a miserable time? That he couldn’t managed to take care of their little piggy baby for a few hours let alone a day.”

Tweek’s chest was heavy with pressure and sadness at the thought of Stripe and his failures. Gulping down his freshly brewed coffee the comforting smell and taste helped take away some of the pressure in his chest. However, it did not aid in his grief for his incompetence. Once Tweek was finished with his lunch he inhaled a deep breath before climbing back up the stairs 

Taking his time on each step, Tweek eventually arrived at the wooden door leading to his room. Expecting to be greeted with silence since he was the only one home, instead he could hear loud rapid scratches on what sounds like metal. T-there was something angry in his room! A MONSTER?!

Tweek backed slowly away from the door at the thought of a monster in his room. He wasn’t going to stick around to become the monster’s new chew toy. He was about ready to take off before it dawned on him. Stripe is still in there! Was he really going to run away and let that hungry monster eat his fur baby? He shook his head as if to erase the previous thought of Stripe becoming lunch for a monster. Stripe was his baby and his responsibility! If anything was going to hurt Stripe they would have to go through him!

Feeling his inner barbarian surface once more Tweek crashed into his room with a warrior cry. Ready to fight anything that opposed him. Only to find that there was no trace of a monster or any evidence that anything has been in his room. Then what where those scratching noises.  
Directing his attention towards the cage he saw a fluffy creature on his hind legs with his two-stubby front brown paws scratching at the cage. 

Confused at the actions of the once calm and sedentary guinea pig, the twitchy blond walked over and opened the cage to let the creature out. Stripe became dead weight allowing Tweek’s trembling hands to pick him up. Tweek then placed the guinea pig on the floor of his room and within a second Stripe began exploring the new territory. 

Stripe’s attitude seemed to have changed just like that. He was no longer hiding or unresponsive he was now running all over the place and occasionally would pop up and let out cute squeaks and squeals. Tweek couldn’t help but gave a couple of relieved chuckles as his anxiety immediately died down. Stripe was acting almost as spastic as he was. 

Tweek laid himself down on the floor next to Stripe and began caressing his soft fur. “Y-you seemed to be feeling better.” Tweek said as he smiled down at the fuzzy critter who curled himself into a ball enjoying the attention from Tweek’s hand. 

“Hey! Would you like to play in your ball now?” the excited boy asked bouncing up from the floor and retrieving the transparent hollowed out toy. He careful positioned Stripe in the ball and closed it tight so he wouldn’t fall out. Now that he was tucked in and ready to go Tweek sat the ball containing Stripe on the ground and he was off. 

Rolling all around the room and sometimes bounced into the walls and even rolled underneath Tweek’s bed only for him to reemerge from the other side. Tweek supervised Stripe ever where he went like a parent would with their small child. He was having a fun time simply watching Stripe enjoying himself and having a good time.

Once Stripe was tuckered out from all the playing Tweek laid him down for a nap while the blond was busy at work attempting to construct a maze playset out of cardboard for his furry companion. It took longer than he was expecting with all the designs and with his hands not being steady enough to properly cut something on the first try. 

It was already dinner time and the labyrinth was nowhere near completion. It was much harder than he had originally thought but it would be worth it. Stripe was going to have so much fun!

Tweek cleaned up the rest of his mess and filled Stripe’s food dish just as Craig had directed him before going to eat his own dinner. After dinner, Tweek put Stripe in his ball so he could run around to his heart’s content while he focused on finishing the maze playset. During his project he received a couple of texts from Craig:

Craig: Hey honey, how is everything going?

Tweek: Great! Stripe’s playing in his ball and I’m building a maze for him!

Craig: That’s cool. 

Craig: Glad either of you are dead

Tweek was in too good of mood to care about Craig’s sarcastic answer and continued their conversation. Judging from his answers Tweek could tell Craig was not in a good mood right now. Knowing this he still decided to ask.

Tweek: How did the wedding go?

Craig: I give it a year

Tweek: Craig! That’s not nice! You’re supposed to be supportive of your aunt’s happy occasion. 

Craig: If they wanted happy then they shouldn’t have invited me. 

“Oh Craig” Tweek sighed but smiled at his boyfriend through the phone. Before he could reply he received another message from Craig.

Craig: It’s late. I’m going to bed. I’ll text you in the morning. Night

Tweek wished his boyfriend a goodnight before putting the last finishing touches and done! He was finished his project. Approving of his work, he patted himself on the shoulder as he went over all the details. It had everything a guinea pig needed, walls, holes for him to climb through, and some treats laid all around the area. 

Spotting the ball that Stripe currently occupied Tweek swooped him out of the ball and into labyrinth. At first, he looked confused trying to climb over the walls and fidgeting. However, once he found the first treat he was then determined and searched through the entire maze for more. He was soon scurry all through the maze making various sequels and popcorning. At times he would over exhaust himself and need to rest until he was reenergized and playing again. As Stripe played Tweek conversed in different conversations with the guinea pig and took pictures of him while he played. He couldn’t wait to show these to Craig. 

Tweek and Stripe were having so much fun that they lost track of the time. According to Tweek’s clock it was 4:23 am. Groaning in disappointment, Tweek picked the furry creature up. “It’s time for bed, Stripe.” He declared as he put him back in his cage. “We can play more tomorrow.” With that Tweek turned off the lights and tucked himself into bed before wishing the guinea pig ‘goodnight’ and falling into a light sleep. 

Waking up bright and early Tweek jumped out of bed to begin another day with Stripe. “Good morning, Stripe!” he pipped with a sweet smile as he scanned the confines of the cage. However, he couldn’t seem to locate him. Thinking he was probably hiding Tweek filled his empty food bowl hoping that would bring him out of hiding. Nope. He still wasn’t coming out. Curious, the boy opened the cage and lifted the items inside. After double and triple checking the cage it was apparent that Stripe was not there. If he wasn’t in his cage…

“WHERE IS HE?!” Tweek cried and pulled sharply at his crazy morning hair. In a full panic, Tweek destroyed his room looking for the absent critter. Under his bed, in his chester drawers, in his desk, in his toy box. He was nowhere to be found!

“Co-come h-here, Stripe.” Tweek tried calling for him as his voice vibrated from his nervous shakes. His morning just got worse when he was reminded of something important as he heard his phone buzz. It showed a message from Craig.

Craig: Morning. Were heading back, should be there in a few hours. 

After reading Craig’s message Tweek couldn’t contain his shrieks of stress and fear. Craig was going to be here in a few hours to pick up Stripe, but he didn’t know where Stripe was! Tweek checked all through the house to make sure all the windows and doors were closed so there was no way he could have gone outside. Of course, Stripe’s cage was also closed, and he got out. Wait, did he close it? 

“Oh My GOOOD!” Tweek screeched while tugging on his shirt. He could not handle this right now. Craig was literally on his way now to kill him unless he found Stripe! What if Stripe is laying there helpless and scared? What if he dies because of him?! What if Stripe really did hate him and purposefully escaped so Craig would kill him. With Tweek out of the picture he wouldn’t have to share Craig with anyone else.

“AHH!!!” Tweek screamed and began to hyperventilate from his own anxiety and thoughts that guinea pigs were now devious psychopaths. This was not the right time to be freaking out. He needed to find Stripe and he was going to find him even if it took all day.

For the next few hours Tweek turned his house inside out looking for the mischievous critter. Only to turn up empty with no sign of his furry face. This was it, Tweek gave up and fell onto the carpeted stairs in the living room. Stripe wins.

*Knock, Knock*

Two solid knocks came from his front door. Tweek debated on whether he should open it or pretend that no one was home. Leaning more towards the second option until a nasal flat voice followed behind those knocks calling his name. “Tweek?”

Covering his mouth with one of his quivering hand to keep him silent Tweek’s eyes darted back and forth trying to think of a place to hide. However, when two more knocks came from the door this time even louder Tweek knew he had to answer the door. Slowing walking over the door, he unlocked it and opened for Craig. 

“Hey, dude. Gees, what happened here?” Craig asked referring to the living room that was destroyed in the process of looking for Stripe. Thinking of a lie fast, Tweek badly replied  
“My, my parents are…are redecorating!”

Passing Tweek a strange look but shrugged it off, Craig asked for what he came for. “Ok, where is Stripe? I’ll take him home.” Releasing a series of odd noises, Tweek pointed upstairs towards his room. 

Both boys climbed the stairs up to the blond kid’s room, Tweek stayed a couple of feet behind Craig at all times incase he needed a head start. Though he and Craig knew he stood no chance. Entering Tweek’s room that happened to be just as messy and the living room, Craig walked over to Stripe’s cage. Tweek stood there in chills just waiting for the fireworks to come.

After a couple of seconds so looking, Craig turned to Tweek with his unemotional face and asked “Tweek, where is Stripe?” Though Craig didn’t look intimidating Tweek felt intimidated. Scooting ever so close, he pointed a finger someplace in the cage. “H-he’s ri-right there.” 

“Where?” Craig asked taking another look in the cage. “He’s right there. Keep looking” Tweek repeated backing up slowly towards the door. When Craig stood back up to his full height Tweek squirmed under the taller boy’s gaze. Tweek froze in terror knowing this is how he died. 

Not wanting to make his death any worse than what it was going to be, Tweek confessed. “I-I put him in his cage be-before I went to sleep.” Tweek softly spoke not looking into boyfriend’s eye for fear of what he might see. “But I guess he wasn’t done playing because when I woke up this morning, he was gone.” Disturbed by the uncomfortable silence Tweek rushed to better explain himself. “IlookedeverywhereIpromise! It’slikehedisappeared!” 

Still there was no answer from the noirette. All there was, was silence. Gradually peeking up from the ground Tweek’s heart pounded in his chest about to look the devil in the eyes. However, Craig didn’t appear to be the last bit angry. He simply sighed and said “Ok, let’s look for him. He has to be here somewhere.” Not expecting this respond Tweek pushed further “Ar-aren’t you upset I lost Stripe?!” Why did he ask that?

Craig picked up some of the big scattered furniture in the room while answering. “Nah, he always gets out of his cage. It’s not that big of deal.” 

Tweek was stunned but at the same time relieved. He was so happy that Craig wasn’t angry at him. “Sooo, you’re NOT going to kill me and stuff my body in a freezer?!” Tweek questioned biting his lip in anticipation. 

Craig looked over to Tweek and smirked bringing up his arm to draw Tweek into a hug. Digging his nose into Tweek’s unkempt blond hair he said with a gentle voice “No”. Tweek then returned the hug as all his worries disappeared. After a few minutes, the broke apart and together searched for their MIA guinea pig. 

After two long grueling hours they found the fuzzy butt hiding under Tweek’s bed nibbling on one of the treats Tweek had left in the maze. “I-I-I checked there like a thousand TIMES!” Tweek squealed yanking at his hair in frustration. He was about to have an aneurysm. Craig smiled as he lifted Stripe up in the air. “Ah, look Stripe. You through daddy into a panic attack.” Craig stated with no personality behind his voice.

Tweek scowled at the two as they gathered the rest of Stripes belongings. Once Stripe was found and Craig helped Tweek clean up the house it was time for Craig and Stripe to return home. Before Tweek closed the door, Craig turned around with a genuine smile. “Tweek” Hearing his name Tweek’s ears perked up to hear what his boyfriend had to say. “Let’s have another one.” 

Glaring hard at the chullo wearing kid, Tweek let out a low growl before slamming the door in his face. 

“Those Tuckers are going to kill me!”

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story complete!  
> One of my problems, well I don't know if it's so much a problem. I hate to leave stories incomplete.
> 
> Thank you sooo much for reading and all your kudos and comments. I hope you liked it and will be around when I write some more stories! 
> 
> Bye!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> I'm half way done with the last chapter so I'll be posting that soon.  
> For all of you that are reading my other story, "Buying Time" I'll have that posted tomorrow! 
> 
> Stay awesome everyone!


End file.
